


The Tragic Tale of Peter Pan & Tinkerbell

by rldforyou (orphan_account)



Series: peter pan verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rldforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was Peter Pan, and Baekhyun Tinkerbell.</p><p>(June 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragic Tale of Peter Pan & Tinkerbell

Baekhyun was all that Chanyeol ever knew, and the same applied to Baekhyun.

They were childhood friends. Their first encounter occurred back when neither had any real memory recall, when both their mothers, strolling along the streets of Seoul, spotted each other pushing along the same strollers, with similarly aged babies in each of the stroller.

Chanyeol’s mother had struck up conversation first, remarking on how Baekhyun was a terribly adorable baby, with soft features and blinding smile. Baekhyun’s mother had responded back, cooing over the handsome baby with huge sparkling eyes and little tufts of downy hair.

The mothers had met each other a few weeks later, in an infant education class. Both had recognized each other and had coffee together, in a quaint café after the class, eager to exchange ideas and tips.

And that was how a friendship between Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s mothers was struck, which only extended to their sons as both grew.

Baekhyun had Chanyeol, and Chanyeol had Baekhyun. There wasn’t ever any doubt about this. They were the very best of friends, and were practically joined at the hips. Even in school, it didn’t matter that other kids ignored them; as long as they had each other. Perhaps that was the reason why other kids avoided them. How do you become friends with someone who would hardly have any time for you, ready to abandon you for his best friend at the slightest notice?

They couldn’t imagine a life without each other, and it was always a given.

That they were each other’s.

 

-

 

Back when they were five, and they were exposed to the world of fairy tales; young impressionable minds they had, but there was one story that imprinted itself especially deep in the mind of Chanyeol’s: Peter Pan.

Perhaps it was because it was one of the few stories that wasn't too girly, and had little romantic love (Young Chanyeol hardly gravitated towards them, even at the tender age of five where an innate curiosity desired to be satiated. _What about the other kinds of love, Omma? Why do fairytales not have them?_ ). Young Chanyeol found Peter Pan intriguing.

Growing up? Like Omma, Appa and Noona? They always seemed to be doing grown up stuff… Filing bills? Economy? Grades? Or the Law of Diminishing… Young Chanyeol did not remember, and had no wish to either. Because if that was what growing up meant, then he would be Peter Pan too.

Chanyeol had rushed to Baekhyun’s house that afternoon, and quickly unloaded all of his childish worries to his best friend. Baekhyun listened carefully to the tale of the boy who never grows old, with an accompanying fairy and Lost boys and of Wendy Darling, etc. He had then tried to convince the younger that Peter Pan was but fiction, that he couldn't be Peter Pan, and that no matter what it wouldn't make sense for them to role play the fairy tale out.

Chanyeol was stubborn though, but after a few contemplative moments, Baekhyun regarded him seriously.

_Channie. If you really want to be Peter Pan, then would you make me your Wendy?_

Chanyeol had been surprised at how quick Baekhyun had given in, but had been quick to reply.

_Of course not, Baekkie! Wendy left Peter Pan in the end! And we couldn't be that! You would be my Tinkerbell. That way, we would be together, forever~_

Chanyeol had sung out and was pleased to see Baekhyun blushing.

Later, with a few makeshift props and costumes, they imagined themselves to be the inhabitants of Neverland. Rambunctious laughter, endearments of the immortal boy and his accompanying fairy were all that sounded in Baekhyun’s backyard.

And that even though they couldn't fly, with their arms spread wide and running across the lawn as fast as their stubby legs could, the euphoria made it seem like they were.

 

-

 

When time passed, Chanyeol had been dismayed to find himself growing out of his clothes in the matter of _days_. And while his parents were pleased ( _Our Chanyeollie is going to grow into a fine man!_ ), Chanyeol certainly wasn't.

But Baekhyun was there to comfort him, assuring him that no matter how old they grew, Tinkerbell would still be found by the side of his Peter Pan.

That with Baekhyun, Chanyeol could be his childish self, and things would be exactly as they were when they were young and innocent.

 

-

 

Fast forward a few years, and they were then 15.

They hardly have friends other than each other, with only a few acquaintances here and there, and even so, Baekhyun and Chanyeol hardly had acquaintances that each other did not know of.

The endearments had evolved too, from Peter Pan to “PanChan” and Tinkerbell to “TinkerBaek “. The endearments were hardly used, but when they were, it was usually because Chanyeol wanted to wheedle something from Baekhyun. Baekhyun would always oblige eventually, because how could he ever refuse Chanyeol?

Chanyeol, who had now grown into a fine young man (just as his parents predicted) but he had his awkward phase when he developed an inexplicable affection for ferrets, had unruly hair and glasses. He was bullied a lot for his elfish ears, and creepy facial expressions, and poor Chanyeol cried a lot.

It hurt Baekhyun to see this for Baekhyun did not know when, but he had developed a love that was much more than platonic for Chanyeol, and it pained him to see his Peter Pan depressed. Baekhyun never abandoned Chanyeol, always piecing Chanyeol back together after every bout of verbal attack.

_But why Baekkie? I’m so ugly, so creepy. Why are you still here?_

_Because unlike Wendy, Tinkerbell never leaves Peter Pan._

Chanyeol smiled through his tears and bruises, clasping Baekhyun’s hands tightly.

 

-

 

Chanyeol did not see though, that what Baekhyun harboured for him was a love more than a best friend’s. It was the kind of love that hurt, the love that had Baekhyun strung around the neck, leaving him nothing short of asphyxiating, and the string trailed back to Chanyeol’s hands. The kind of love that Baekhyun wanted to shout to the whole world, but had no choice but to swallow back, for he knew.

Knew that Chanyeol did not feel the same way towards him.

Baekhyun did not have to ask to know; Chanyeol was his best friend, his Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell knew Peter Pan the best, even better than Peter Pan knew himself. The way Chanyeol looked at him was the same for everyone else, with perhaps more affection, but only because Baekhyun was his best friend. It wasn’t the way Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol; the way his own eyes would literally light up at the sight of Chanyeol.

(Baekhyun knew because Luhan had told him. A perceptive acquaintance, which had seen through Baekhyun within the first few times they met.)

For Chanyeol’s eyes, which were once dubbed sparkling by Baekhyun’s own mother, did not sparkle for Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun turned it all in to himself.

He was not Wendy.

 

-

 

Years passed, and they were in college. Everything was new, and Chanyeol changed. Baekhyun was no longer all that he ever knew. They were now dealing with the exact things that Young Chanyeol once feared: filing bills, studying feverishly for stellar grades, etc.

Chanyeol became distant from Baekhyun, and started hanging out with Luhan, Sehun, Zitao, and all the other guys from the school dorms. Every time Baekhyun initiated a meet up, Chanyeol would shrug it off, saying how he already had appointments, and there was always “next time”. But just like how tomorrow never comes, Chanyeol’s “next time”s did not arrive too.

Baekhyun would just smile weakly at the dismissals, comforting himself that Chanyeol was just busy with his new friends, ignoring how his stomach churned at that thought of how Chanyeol had a life now, sans Baekhyun. That all, Baekhyun could handle.

But one day, Wendy came.

Wendy was this guy named Kris. He was Adonis personified, with sleek blonde hair, tall stature like Chanyeol’s, piercing eyes, biting charisma and Chanyeol was smitten. Baekhyun had found out about it by accident, when he saw their flirty texts when in Chanyeol’s dorm on the latter’s request. Baekhyun had left immediately, heartbroken.

Peter Pan left Tinkerbell because Wendy came.

 

-

 

Baekhyun received an offer to further his studies in a prestigious music college in London. London, thousands of miles apart from Seoul.

He told Chanyeol, and there was an imperceptible twitch on his handsome features.

He said nothing, except for “Good bye, my Tinkerbell.”

Baekhyun’s eyes brimmed with tears as he all but ran out of the room.

 

-

 

Chanyeol felt betrayed.

Tinkerbell wasn’t ever supposed to leave.

And even when he was with Kris, nothing ever felt right. Not as right as it was with Baekhyun, anyway. Now, there wasn't anyone who would entertain him; Kris clearly refusing to be entertained by his antics, lame stories and actions. All of which Chanyeol knew Baekhyun would, all with an endearing, patient smile.

Peter Pan missed his Tinkerbell.

Loved him, even.

But he didn’t realise. Not just yet.

 

-

 

He did realise it, eventually. That Baekhyun had always been the one, their promises of forever back when they were young, Chanyeol missed it all.

His Tinkerbell was no longer by his side, and he regretted it so badly.

The one he had been looking for all this while, had been the one constantly by his side.

 

_I’m going to look for you Tinker bell_  
_That the memories sent Neverland that followed through_  
_At that place while looking at each other, where we were smiling_  
_Forever your peter pan. Your man that stopped the that time_  
_Although I’m lacking, I’m running to my you that I loved so much_

 

-

 

What is Peter Pan without Tinkerbell?

 

-

Chanyeol booked an one way ticket to London, determined to get his Tinkerbell back into his life.

 

_Our relationship that shows of a watch spring_  
_How much would it have changed_  
_Although I turned one page that I lastly wrote about you in, no longer_  
_Do I have the strength to read on I’m going to erase the sad writings_  
_It’s not going to be the end of our story_  
_Because I’m going to meet you again_

 

-

 

Baekhyun was studying in his dorms when a knock on his door sounded. He hadn't had any appointments that day, and he wondered who the person behind the door was. Perhaps a neighbor in need of help?

He opened the door without much care, and was stunned when he sees Chanyeol, holding onto a box of fairy lights. It was nearing Christmas after all.

Baekhyun stared wordlessly at the package, and did not even react when Chanyeol hugged him.

_Sorry Tinkerbaek._

Baekhyun’s heart was stone cold.

Tinkerbell was bitter.

When it came to Chanyeol, Baekhyun had always felt that he was capable of only love, but at that moment, he was horrified to realise that the love now came with a kind of abhorrence. For so long, Baekhyun was taken for granted, and even right now, he wasn't sure if Chanyeol was sincere.

And even if he was, was it more of a need or true love?

Baekhyun was living, a human who yearned to be loved, but to be rebuffed silently, time after time. He was tired of being the Tinkerbell to his fickle Peter Pan.

So when Chanyeol hugged him even tighter, fondled his hair the way Baekhyun liked, and said a _I love you_ in his gravelly voice, Baekhyun all but broke away from the embrace, his frantic tears spilling as he pushed Chanyeol to the side and ran out of the dorm.

He had no clear idea where he was going, but Chanyeol was chasing, and he had to get away, he had to.

Baekhyun turned back to see if Chanyeol was still chasing, and sure enough, he was. As long legged as Chanyeol was, he wasn't a fast runner, and the gap was getting wider. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol run across the street, in the face of incoming traffic-

The realization struck Baekhyun like a bullet-fast train, and he screamed in horror of what would be of Chanyeol.

 

-

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows in surprise as the upset look on Baekhyun’s face morphed into that of stark terror and let out a blood curdling banshee wail. Chanyeol started slightly as Baekhyun changed course; towards Chanyeol right now, his lips screaming words of which Chanyeol could neither hear nor decipher. Baekhyun was now making frenetic pushing hand gestures and a bewildered Chanyeol took it as a cue for him to stop. The terror in Baekhyun’s eyes did not cease; in fact, it grew.

In a flash, Baekhyun was by his side, pushing him down, but it was too late.

A blinding flash and piercing screeches of tyres.

 

-

 

Baekhyun had meant for Chanyeol to stand back, back to the sidewalk.

 

-

 

They were doomed from the start; they should have known.

Tinkerbell saved Peter Pan from the Captain Hook by swallowing the poison. Peter Pan survived, but he would forget everything about his Tinkerbell, and lead his own life thereafter.

Tinkerbell, who pined after Peter Pan for all of her life, had her life story written from the very start.

 

-

 

A tall young man with handsome chiseled features awakes in a hospital in Hillingdon Hospital. His parents are called from Seoul, Korea to escort the injured man back home. He was injured in a car accident, involving a huge pile up of vehicles. He had miraculously survived but simply because he wasn't directly hit by the nearest incoming car.

He was sheltered by someone.

The nurses told him sympathetically, _The boy who was with you wasn't as lucky._

_What boy?_

He was diagnosed with amnesia.

 

-

 

 _You that i bottled in my fairy tale, as always, lingering around sweety girl (Don’t leave)_  
Tinkerbell left.

 _I’m still trembling the part of my heart that you’re not in this place is a lonely island (The me from that time)_  
Peter Pan is lonely.

 _You that is written in my memories pretty girl that won’t get erased! (is here right now Oh!)_  
He is erased. It’s like he never existed.

 _My heart is still beating the one part of my heart that you’re not in_  
Now, all of Peter Pan’s heart has no Tinkerbell.

**Author's Note:**

> .... no excuses. old fic.
> 
> chunks of italicised text are translations of lyrics of Exo's Peter Pan.


End file.
